chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
2019 Popular Democratic People's National Party National Convention
The 2019 Popular Democratic People's National Party national convention will be held on June 30, 2019 - July 4, 2019, to nominate the nominee of the party for the 2019 federal election. The convention will be held in Chawopolis City because they won the 2017 elections. This convention is to make drastic changes to the makeup of the Popular Democratic People's National Party. On July 1, 2019, to July 3, 2019, the city erupted in a violent riot between the city's Jewish community, and Chawosaurian law enforcement. The Chawopolian Jews were protesting systemic antisemitism by the government and the media, and demanding for fair political representation in Chawosauria's political system. The Chawopolian Jewish rioters defeated the Chawopolis City Police Department, Chawopolis City Fire Department, the Chawosaurian military, and the state troopers. On July 3, 2019, following the Jewish rioter victory, one Jewish protester got in the convention to protest, but the protester was violently removed from the convention by party supporters and the secret police who were there to maintain order in the party convention, the police brutality and the violent antisemitism and racism of the party convention attendees was broadcasted live for the whole Empire of Chawosauria and the Orbian World to see. On July 4, 2019, Charles Muskie is chosen as the candidate for the Monarchy for the 2019 elections. Background The Capitalists have controlled the Monarchy and the Chawopolis Palace since the 2017 elections. The Capitalists bagan to fracture into ideological tensions, and with the Death of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu took place in Chawosauria, the Capitalists were hoping for a better end in this election. Convention Nomination The Popular Democratic Party nominated Charles Muskie, the man doubted as "the Donald Trump of Chawosauria" for his populist rhetoric. Party insiders were extremely nervous of the attention this would give the party, and now political opponents will label the party. Ballot Charles Muskie won the ballot for nomination in a landslide. Winning 1,283 votes, he even defeated Donald Trump as a write-in candidate. Jewish Protester Incident After the Chawopolian Jews won the Chawopolis Jewish Uprising, one Jewish demonstrator somehow got in the convention, and began protesting systemic antisemitisn by the Chawosaurian Government and media, but party supporters, convention guests, and law enforcement approached the protester and began beating him up, the police allowed the assaulters to beat the demonstrator until they had enough, they removed and threatened to shoot the assaulters and violently removed the Jewish protesters out of the convention. The assault was recorded live, and the Jewish protester was arrested for "allowing the Assaulters to beat him." Although Jews in Chawosauria are not allowed to fight back against antisemitic assault for biased reasons. As the beatings were going on, people surrounding the assault chanted: "Beat That Kike!" and these chants were live on TV for the whole world to see. Extremely graphic hateful antisemitic language were recorded on camera including chants: "Hang The Faggot Kike!". Including people surrounding the assault on the Jewish protester running up to the beaten Jewish protester to spit on him, kicked him, and screamed: "Die You Faggot Of A Kike!" from one party supporter. One party supporter actually tried to tie a rope around his neck to kill him but the party supporter failed due to the severe overcrowding of the convention. Charles Muskie's antisemitic speech After being nominated, Charles Muskie did a victory speech that is filled with severe, extremely graphic antisemitic language. Charles Muskie received higher ratings for his antisemitic language, and the 2019 elections became about stoking the flames of hatred for Jews. Angry Jewish Party members The party's Jewish members stormed out the convention in anger of the party's antisemitic handling of the Jewish uprising in Chawopolis City, and joined the Jewish Liberation Front. Jewish Uprising in Chawopolis City The Jewish community in Chawopolis City erupted to protest systemic antisemitism imposed by the Chawosaurian political establishment and the media. But this ends ugly when the Chawosaurian police and military came to silence the Jews from speaking. Chawopolis City Police Riot The protest, that was supposed to be peaceful, ended in police violence. The Chawopolis City Police Department ordered a violent police restraining of the Jews and called the military and the fire department to silence them. In the convention, Samantha A. Montgomery openly criticized the city's mistreatment of the Jewish demonstrators, but reactions from the convention were too antisemitic. More politicians spoke at the convention attacking the Jews, attacking them were extremely severe antisemitic language, including chants from the convention: "Hang the Kike!", "Fuck these Kikes!", or "Die you, Kike!". Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2019